Je veux juste une dernière danse
by Yael Lune Nonatsu
Summary: une image, une chanson, gundam wing et une fanficeuse en manque de sommeil... a vous de voir maintenant


Auteur : Naïa

Titre : Je veux juste une dernière danse...

Base : une chanson, une image, gundam wing et une fanficeuse en manque de sommeil...

Disclaimer : Gundam wing appartient à Sunrise et compagnie et la chanson_ je veux juste une dernière danse _à Kyo

Genre : songfic à pleurer comme d'hab...

Couples : vais pas le dire sinon vais gâcher le suspense que je vous garde tout du long

Remarques : 1) Cette fic est dédicaçée à mon petit Assian que j'adore! A bientôt mon chou n'a moi

2) Quelqu'un est-il en capacité de me dire pourquoi je dois toujours écrire mes fics à une heure et demie du mat?

Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui ont le courage de se lancer dans mes one shot anglais déprimants et déprimés lol

* * *

Je suis là, assis au bord de notre lit, à regarder son corps que _j'ai longtemps parcouru_, son visage que j'ai _effleuré cent fois_. Je repense à tous ce que j'ai découvert avec elle: _j'ai trouvé de l'or et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes_ les soirs où elle ne pouvait plus supporter toute cette violence qui nous entoure. _J'ai appris par coeur la pureté de ses formes, parfois je les dessine encore_, ces formes si chères à mon coeur. Ces formes qui lui appartiennent et qui me font trembler. _Elle fait partie de moi_, tout son être est incrusté dans les moindres recoins de mon prope corps. Je la connais mieux que moi et pourtant...

Elle se relève sur les coudes et me regarde. Je sais, elle sait, nous savons mais pourtant... _je veux juste une dernière danse, avant l'ombre et l'indifférence _de cette vie de soldat que je vais retrouver bientôt. Elle ne peut que me l'accorder. _Un vertige_, une jouissance commune_ puis le silence _qui nous caractérise tant après que nous nous soyons offert l'un à l'autre.

C'était ma _dernière danse_.

_Je l'ai connu trop tôt_, notre jeunesse aura détruit notre couple. Nous aurions pourtant pu continuer si... Mais c'est impossible aujourd'hui. _Mais c'est pas d'ma faute, la flèche a traversé ma peau_ jusqu'à mon coeur, mon coeur de glace comme se plaît à dire Duo. Ce coeur qui aujourd'hui saigne parce que je la perds. Mais _c'est une douleur qui se garde, _car elle _fait plus de bien que de mal_. Je sais que je me mens _mais je connais l'histoire, il est déjà trop tard._ Elle va partir. Partir et emmener avec elle les derniers lambeaux de mon coeur en miettes. _Dans son regard _je_ peux aperçevoir qu'elle se prépare au long voyage_, celui qui l'emmènera loin de moi et de mon masque de soldat parfait et pourtant...

Elle me regarde, allongée sur les draps froissés que nous avons malmenés. _Je veux juste une dernière danse, avant l'ombre et l'indifférence _de cette vie de soldat que je vais bientôt retrouver. Elle ne peut plus me l'accorder, je l'ai déjà eu. _Un vertige,_ seul un baiser m'est accordé_ puis le silence_ qui occupe la chambre pendant qu'elle se lève et s'habille.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse, _mais je le sais, c'est trop tard. Ma chance est passée.

_Je peux mourir demain, ca ne change rien_, je n'ai plus personne à protéger. _J'ai reçu de ses mains,_ bien plus qu'elle ne voulait m'accorder. J'ai été un garde du corps gardant trop près du corps mais pourtant, _le bonheur ancré dans mon âme _ne s'effacera jamais. Il m'envahit et me réchauffe mais ne me protége pas de cette dure réalité qui me montre celle que j'aime faire doucement sa valise. Ce qu'elle m'a donné, _c'est même trop pour un seul homme_. Et _je l'ai vu partir sans rien dire_ je n'avais pas le droit de la priver de sa liberté. _Il fallait seulement qu'elle respire,_ moi aussi peut être. Après tout, nous avons vécu de nombreuses choses en étant si jeune et pourtant...

Je ne peux que dire merci, _merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie avant_ de retourner à_ l'ombre et_ à_ l'indifférence_ de cette vie de soldat que je vais retrouver dans quelques minutes. _Un vertige_, la tête me tourne, n'aurais-je pas pu la retenir? Serait-elle restée si je lui avais demandé?_ Puis le silence,_ je n'avais pas le droit de lui demander ça et nous le savions tous deux. Et pourtant, j_e veux juste une dernière danse_, encore et encore. Je ne veux pas que tout s'arrête.

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps, effleuré cent fois son visage_ que je connais aujourd'hui par coeur. _J'ai trouvé de l'or et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes _dans ces moments de tendresse qui nous unissaient. J'ai tant donné, tant reçu. _J'ai appris par coeur la pureté de ses formes, _en pensant que si cela se finissait un jour, je pourrais la redessiner les yeux fermés et que cela suffirait. Mais à présent que c'est fini, qu'elle est partie, _parfois je les dessine encore,_ mais ce n'est pas suffisant, ca ne le sera jamais et je le sais car _elle fait partie de moi._

Et moi, _je veux juste une dernière danse_, je t'en prie, _je veux juste une dernière danse, _Réléna. Ma Réléna.

* * *

Chti one shot alors doit aller me pendre de manière définitive ou vous penser qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour moi?

en espérant que ça vous ai plu... vous fais de roooooooooo zibous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures... euh pardon, de nouvelles fics

Naïa


End file.
